Ousted
by beatles-revelution1204
Summary: after getting kicked out in a blizzard Belarus tries to travel home, but apperently her sense of direction is off
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first time writing Belarus and Lithuania, so they are probably OOC. All translations are beside the original text, in italics. Enjoy ~**_

She sat there in the snow, more falling on top of her. Her brother's house sat behind her, where he and his new wife lived. She had been ousted only 2 hours ago, and the blizzard started about 30 minutes ago, told to not visit while the couple had an at home honeymoon, and God knows how long that was. She stood, the heavy snow now reaching the middle of her lower leg. She moved south, toward her own country of Belarus, too shocked and proud to go back to Ivan.

She walked for hours till her legs felt like they were going to give out. And even then she still walked further. Some hours after her trek began Natalya reached a door, too tired to check if it was her own. She knocked, and for all she knew the door was opened, but the next minute her world went black.

She woke up in a bed that was not hers, in a room that felt different from her own. She sat up, about 3 layers of sheets, quilts and blankets toppled off of her. She shivered, and looked around the room. It was a bear room, beige walls, and green accents, very different from hers. She untangled herself from the mess of sheets and exited the room. She was lost in the house, trying to figure out where on earth to go and who the house actually belonged to. She walked down hall after hall, each one more eerily familiar than the last. She walked down the 2nd set of stairs, toward the smell of something cooking, and found a bowl of borsch on the counter, with a note beside it:

I don't exactly know why you're here Natalya, but I hope you enjoy the borsch. I'll be back at 3, I had to see Feliks. 

Sincerely,  
Toris

She read the note, and looked down at the bowl. She noticed spoon next to it, and made her way toward the table. She sat reading the note over again, and tried to find a clock within the room. She peeked down the hall and found a simple clock on the wall, it read 2:30. She walked back toward the kitchen table, and finished the borsch, which was good, almost as good as hers. She wandered around the house for a bit more, until she memorized the layout. (She had photographic memory)

She found her way to the hall and again checked the time, to find that it was 2:55. She made her way back toward the front of the house, and looked out the window to see Toris walking back, the snow had stopped, and she could see clearly. Natalya opened the door, which was actually quite large and stepped outside. Toris came closer, his smile visible. He sped up, and soon reached Natalya. "Miss Belarus, glad you are feeling well." Belarus smiled remembering him from the days when they had all lived in a house together, as the Soviet Union. "Yes, thank you for leaving me some borsch, it was good." Lithuania thanked her quietly, and led her into the house. He guided her to the parlor, and motioned her to sit on the couch opposite to him. "Miss Belarus, can I ask why you are here? I do enjoy surprise visits, but this is incredibly unexpected." She turned from him, and looked down at the same time "Lithuania I would not like to talk about such matter, if it all the same with you." Toris looked apologetic "Yes, of course Miss Belarus, I'm sorry I asked." She transferred from her couch to his, and sat down next to the boy. "I am sorry Lithuania, later, I am very tired right now, and could I maybe rest?" Toris brightened just a bit and obliged leading her into one of the guest rooms. She thanked Toris and made a note to call her brother and ask for permission to gather her possessions. Natalya pulled her hair up, and lay down in the soft bed. The sheets were soft and warm, and Toris had pulled the shades for her since it was still day time. She slept peacefully, not worrying about anything at the time.

She woke in the middle of the night, and everything was still. She crept out of the guest room, making sure not to wake Toris lest he was asleep. She silently made her way to the kitchen, hungry for something to eat. She sifted through Toris' fridge, finding only some eggs. She rummaged through the drawers and cabinets but could not find a frying pan. "It's in the bottom drawer." Natalya turned from the fridge to see Toris leaned against the door frame. She went in the bottom drawer and found the frying pan. It reminded her of Hungary's. She quickly made eggs, used to making them when they all lived together. She found the plates, begrudgingly accepting Toris' help when she could not find something. Natalya set them on the table and ate in silence. Toris sat next to her, just watching her eat her eggs, not in a creepy way, just watching. She stood when she was done, and washed the plate gingerly, but in the end the plate was clean and that's what was important. Natalya walked by Toris, now that she was not in shock of being thrown out she could return to her former self, but then she found that she had to look back.

When she looked back she saw Toris making himself a piece of toast, and grabbing a plate similar to the one she had just used. He ate, the plate catching his crumbs, and like she did grabbed the plate and washed it in the sink. Toris walked back to the hall, presumably to check the time. "Miss Belarus, it is only 2 in the morning, maybe you should sleep." She nodded and headed back toward the guest room.

_~The warped clock read midnight, but it chimed only 11 times .Natalya found herself walking through a field, the grass the brightest shade of green, but the sunflowers around her were stained black. She walked through the fields, thorns licking at her feet from an unknown source. She kept walking, rain now falling, seeming like it tried to sooth the pain. Natalya soon found herself coming to a small isolated cabin in the middle of the field. She opened the door slowly cramming her petite body through the small opening. Inside the cabin was bare, nothing but a window across from her. She looked down; a trap door was in the middle of the cabin floor. She lifted up the handle, a dark hole greeting her. Suddenly there was a box of matches in her hand. She lit one, tempted to throw it in the hole, but refrained. Natalya got down on her hands and knees, match in her hand. She found a ladder in the hole and quickly put the box of matches in her pocket. She climbed down into the hole, carefully feeling for the next rung at every step. She finally reached the last rung and dropped her foot a little lower to make gauge of where the bottom was. Natalya let one hand leave the rung and leaned back with a match in the hand, and could see the ground when it was illuminated. She walked along the underground tunnel, lit by only the small flame of the match cupped in her hands. The small flame soon burned out so she pulled out another match, trying to conserve them for the trip back, if there ever was one. Soon Natalya reached a larger space, a room dug out of rock underground. She held up the match, finding a small lantern sitting on a rock, almost like someone expected her. She lit it, and the room was lit up to 3 feet in all directions. The room held chains attached to the wall, and a large wheel in the corner. She turned to the left; a figure greeted her in the darkness. She turned and another figure greeted her on the right. They moved toward her slowly, like in a trance. The first things she saw were purple eyes looming over her. Then a pair of emerald eyes just slightly higher than hers, and she was suddenly covered in blood. Suddenly hands were in front of her face. ~_

Natalya sat rigid in the night, moonlight leaking into the room via the many windows. Everything was wrong, her once comfy and silky sheets were now scratching against her skin, raking her arms and legs. The once welcoming mattress was now hard as a rock. She heard a noise that seemed to come to her body, but was unreal, and not willingly done by her. It was a high pitched scream, scared and fragile. Her body was uncharacteristically shaky and everything trembled. She felt moisture coming from her violet eyes, soaking her cheeks and dropping off her face to form a puddle in the sheets. The door across the room quickly opened and Lithuania shuffled in, wondering what had happened to his guest. He hushed her, and had brought her a cup of tea. She drank it, the cup shaking and some of the contents spilling down her hands. He grabbed a tissue out of his pocket and dabbed away the liquid. Natalya was still crying, tears staining every material around her including Toris' shirt. She cried into the night, and Toris transferred her to into his room after she refused to lie back down, claiming that the figures would get her. She allowed him to steer her into the room, and lay her back into the sheets. He pushed her hair out of her face, and put the covers over the frantic girl. She screamed once more, before falling back into the sheets, tears still leaking out of her closed eyes. Toris stood and turned on the hall light, leaving the door open for the girl if she got frantic again. He them made his way to where Natalya had been and settled into the sheets. He fell asleep, wrapped up in many thoughts _'why was she here, what happened to her and since when did Miss Belarus cry?'_

Natalya woke up in the room that she had been in the moment she woke from the cold. She repeated an eerily familiar routine she had just gone through. She wandered through the halls looking for the Lithuanian. She found him in the room he placed her in last night. He was curled in the sheets looking so calm. She walked silently into the room, making sure Lithuania didn't stir. Natalya resolved to not wake him, and made her way down to the kitchen, and tried to think of something to make. She found some wheat bread and made some toast, two eggs each, over-easy, and the Russian form of pancakes. The buzzer went off when the toast was done, and she rushed over to turn it off.

Lithuania awoke to the sound of a buzzer, and remembered that he slept not in his own room. He cautiously made his way back toward his room. He got in his usual attire. And walked down toward the kitchen, where many smells molded together. He walked in to find breakfast on his table, and Belarus already sitting down. She looked up at him and back down to her plate, and started forking the pancakes. Toris sat down opposite to her, and began to eat the eggs. The silence was awkward for Toris, so he tried to start a conversation. "Miss Belarus, may I ask you why you are here?" This was the second time Lithuania had asked her, and as much as she hated to admit it, she was too tired to fight. "I suppose it is time to tell you, yes alright. I am here because I have been kicked out of big brother's domicile." Lithuania just sat there, not speaking, not moving. "Well? Aren't you going to say something?" Toris still sat there in awe. "LITHUANIA!" He jumped a bit in his chair, but was brought back into reality. "What? Oh right sorry, I mean he told me he was but I didn't think he was serious!" Now it was Natalya's turn to sit there rigid. "What? You knew? And you did not try to dissuade him?" He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry Miss Belarus, but I'm not one to stand up to Ivan." She was mildly angry, but at the same time knew that Toris would never stand up to Ivan. She stood, ready to call her brother, for she needed her clothes, but Toris stopped her with another question. "Miss Belarus, what happened last night? You were very distressed." She did not bother to answer him, and waved off the question with a dismissive flourish of her hand. Lithuania stayed silent, acknowledging the sign as one to shut up. Natalya walked into the living room, and found the phone on a small side table. She dialed the number: 495- 666-265 and waited for the dial tone. It picked up soon after, and she heard her brother's voice on the other end of the line ~

"Привет?"**Hello?**

"_Hello big brother, how is your honeymoon?"_

"_**Oh, Belarus…how umm nice to hear from you, why are you at Lithuvania's* house?"**_

"_Once Serbia had me removed from the premises it started to snow, I found myself at his house, he was nice enough to take me in."_

"_**Oh, how nice of him. So why have you called?"**_

"_I just need to ask you to transfer my clothes and possessions to his house, for I cannot stay in these dirty ones and I need my things."_

"_**Of course, I shall have Latvia bring them over, **_прощание." _**Goodbye**_

"_**Goodbye,**_ **дорогой брат"**_** dear brother**_

Belarus hung up the phone after the line went dead. She walked back to the guest room and gathered up her shoes, and coat. She walked back to find Lithuania still in his kitchen. "Lithuania where is your shower? I need to freshen up." He stood silently, and shyly, and walked down the hall, and up 2 flights of stairs. He pointed toward the end of the hall, at an oak door and handed her a fluffy white towel. Belarus walked in and closed the door behind her. She walked toward the shower, and turned the water on, and running her hand to check the temperature. Her hand almost turned numb because of the freezing water. So Belarus turned the handle to the other side, and again ran her hand under the facet. The water this time was hot and welcoming so she slipped off her dress and into the welcoming envelope of warm water. She sighed and embraced the heat in the cold of winter. She stuck her head under the shower head and let the water soak her hair. She them looked around the shower for the shampoo. She found it and lathered up her hair, feeling the shampoo on her scalp. She then rinsed the lather out and moved to the conditioner. She squeezed a generous amount into her palms. She rubbed it into her hair's roots and scalp, and made sure to cover from roots to tip, she had to be careful because of the length of her hair. She finished and rinsed and got out of the shower, turning off the water and strolling down the hall in a towel, with her clothes in hand.

Lithuania opened the door after Belarus was in the shower, and there stood Ivan, holding 2 bags. He walked in and placed them by the door, while he said hello to Lithuania.

"**Hello Lithuvania*!"**

"_H-hello I-Ivan, why are you here?"_

"**I have come to drop of Belaruz's * things, she has requested some of her possessions."**

"_Oh, I was not alerted to this."_

Ivan smiled his creepy innocent smile, which did not seem to be innocent at all. He asked where the female nation was, and Lithuania did not know the answer, so he merely shrugged. The Russian walked up the stairs, and looked in the rooms of the second floor, then up the other flight to the third floor, and saw Belarus in a towel, long blonde platinum hair dripping wet behind her head. She turned to her brother, overjoyed that he left his wife to come bring her things or so she assumed.

"_Brother! You have brought me my things? I thought you were going to send Latvia."_

"**I was, but Cazmira would not allow me to use the boy as a deliverer."**

"_Oh, but I am so happy you came."_

"**Yes, but I must be off, Serbia expects me home very soon. Do Svanya! Goodbye Lithuania, Belarus."**

And with that he was out the door and around the corner. She sighed and asked Lithuania to bring her things to her room, and with that went to go dry her and comb her hair. She stood in front of the mirror, and combed it with her fingers, wincing as she hit a knot. She then grabbed the comb on the table and gently undid the knots, gently combing through her platinum locks. She didn't hear the door open, as she continually combed her hair. Lithuania gently deposited the two bags of possessions onto her bed and left the room.

Belarus turned around just in time to see the door shut, and the bags on her bed. She opened both; one held clothes, the other holding small trinkets, and memories. She sighed placing a photo on the bedside table, it was a picture of her when she was little, she was smiling, nicely and holding a sunflower larger than herself. She grabbed her nightgown, made of black silk and purple lace trim. She slipped it on with a white camisole underneath, and put her signature white bow back into her hair. She then zipped up the bag of clothing, realizing that this was the final step, all her possessions were out of Ivan's house, now she could not go back, so it was here or back in Belarus, which wasn't bad but she still felt ill when she moved too quickly. So here in Lithuania it was and she didn't mind.

Natalya walked down the first flight of stairs, and saw Lithuania walking into one of the rooms she had not visited. She followed, keeping her distance, and entered after him. All she saw in the room was a wardrobe, one door open. She sneaked in and saw a plate engraved ~ _**Armor do not touch**_

She opened the other door, and the wardrobe was empty. She turned to find Lithuania in a suit of armor from his Grand Duchy days, sword in hand. She was enveloped in a rush of memories, from when she actually depended on him. When she smiled and when she was infallible to him. "Toris…" She stood there in shock, a flood of emotions coming over her. She remembered so many things, so many things she had once forgotten. Lithuania turned to see Belarus standing there, in what seemed to be shock. "…Toris…" He saw her knifes drop to the ground, numerous clatters coming from the spot. He stood, and rubbed the back of his neck. He motioned around the room, which house a vast amount items from his Grand Duchy era. "Miss Belarus, I was just trying on things from long along, the days seem so far away now." She still stood there motionless, mouth open wide. Natalya slowly moved toward him, for once unsure of how to respond; a biting sarcastic remark would not work, she was speechless. She hurriedly excused herself from the room, running down the hall.

These emotions were new to her, and she did not know how to respond. These emotions had not been present since the time she had depended on Toris, something she had ceased to do long ago. She went down to her room, and sat on the bed, the sheets became a warm and welcome embrace. She was so content for a moment, that she never noticed a single tear escape from her soft violet eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Leaving

It had been a week since Belarus arrived in Lithuania. Her dream from her first night often replayed itself in her head, and on her last night, she braved her fears to delve further into the nightmare.

_~The warped clock read midnight, but it chimed only 11 times .Natalya found herself walking through a field, the grass the brightest shade of green, but the sunflowers around her were stained black. She walked through the fields, thorns licking at her feet from an unknown source. She kept walking, rain now falling, seeming like it tried to sooth the pain. Natalya soon found herself coming to a small isolated cabin in the middle of the field. She opened the door slowly cramming her petite body through the small opening. Inside the cabin was bare, nothing but a window across from her. She looked down; a trap door was in the middle of the cabin floor. She lifted up the handle, a dark hole greeting her. Suddenly there was a box of matches in her hand. She lit one, tempted to throw it in the hole, but refrained. Natalya got down on her hands and knees, match in her hand. She found a ladder in the hole and quickly put the box of matches in her pocket. She climbed down into the hole, carefully feeling for the next rung at every step. She finally reached the last rung and dropped her foot a little lower to make gauge of where the bottom was. Natalya let one hand leave the rung and leaned back with a match in the hand, and could see the ground when it was illuminated. She walked along the underground tunnel, lit by only the small flame of the match cupped in her hands. The small flame soon burned out so she pulled out another match, trying to conserve them for the trip back, if there ever was one. Soon Natalya reached a larger space, a room dug out of rock underground. She held up the match, finding a small lantern sitting on a rock, almost like someone expected her. She lit it, and the room was lit up to 3 feet in all directions. The room held chains attached to the wall, and a large wheel in the corner. She turned to the left; a figure greeted her in the darkness. She turned and another figure greeted her on the right. They moved toward her slowly, like in a trance. The first things she saw were purple eyes looming over her. Then a pair of emerald eyes just slightly higher than hers, and she was suddenly covered in blood. Suddenly hands were in front of her face. She dropped the lantern, the light going out, but their eyes still shined in the darkness. Her hair was tugged back, making her fall on the hard dirt floor. The figures just stood there, looking at her until she stood again. This time the owners of the eyes were revealed, the purpled eyed figure was of course Ivan, the green eyed figure being Lithuania, although again it was easy to guess. Ivan grabbed one wrist and Toris grabbed the other, leading her toward the chains on the wall. She felt her tears mix with blood, which was flowing onto her form from an unknown source. Suddenly one wrist was dropped, the wrist Toris was holding. Ivan was still pulling her toward the chains, but Toris was pulling her toward a door, where light shined underneath the crack. And there she stood being pulled back to the darkness and to the light at the same time. ~_

She awoke on her last night, her pure white nightgown sticking to her skin. She sat up, her sheets falling off of her, and got up. Belarus found it calming to walk around after her nightmares, especially these. The floor creaked underneath her as she paced, and soon she was fed up with it. Usually when she got back into bed she was calm, but found that tonight she just got more nervous. She sighed, and unknown to her tears slipped from the corners of her eyes.

When she awoke on her last morning in Lithuania and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, but instead felt the tears she had been crying that were previously unknown to her. She sighed and got out of bed, changing her clothes, and walked down to make breakfast. When she walked down the hall she heard the stove buzzer go off. She peaked into the kitchen, to see Toris in a starch white apron, a plate of eggs in each hand. Belarus smiled a bit, but as Toris turned he knew something was wrong. "Miss Belarus, did you have that dream again? The one you never told me about." Natalya shrank back into the living room, not wishing to talk.

Toris couldn't understand why she was closed down, but would never force her to tell him. He sat next to her, and she turned from him. Toris calmly got up and walked to the kitchen, grabbing Natalya a plate of still warm eggs. She ate them, staying on the couch and staying silent.

She finished fairly quickly, and there was a knock on the door. Toris stood and left her with her plate. Natalya sighed going over her dream in her mind's eye. She felt weak for once, and the knives on her hip felt heavy. She waited for Toris to come back, but it took him much longer than it should have. She stood up slowly, her minuscule weight feeling incredibly heavy, and walked even slower toward the door.

She heard a chocking noise and something smash against the wall. She speed up, drawing a knife from underneath her skirt. She walked quickly into the hall, Toris heavily bleeding on the ground, Ivan smiling widely. Suddenly a sharp pain went up her wrist, she turned and there were the purple eyes looming over her. She quickly turned to the other side hoping that Toris would be there like in her dream. But sadly he was still on the ground. "Belarus, you shall come back to my house, da? Cazmira will let you come back." She had to make her decision quick, 'stay help Toris and be in the light? Or sink back into the darkness?'.

Belarus had never directly used her knives on her brother. When she saw Toris on the ground her senses heightened, and when sharp pains engulfed her, they were heightened even more. She kept her free wrist at her side, in case any sudden movements set him off. Ivan looked away from her for about five seconds, and Belarus quickly lifted a knife from underneath her skirt and moved it discreetly to her sleeve. Ivan looked back at her, trying to take her toward the door. She stepped back in defiance, shocking Ivan initially. She then drew her knife and quickly twisted from his grasp. "No, brother, I don't think I shall go with you." Her tone was even and slow. She moved quickly toward Toris. Ivan looked at her, his twisted childish smile appearing on his face. "Belarus, think about this carefully, da?" Her tone was cold as ice as she answered her once beloved brother, "No, Ivan I have made my decision." He frowned, and lifted a pipe from nowhere, but she grabbed six knives from beneath her dress. Ivan stepped back, and turned, calling out a cheery goodbye before leaving.

Belarus stared out the window as her brother left, just to make sure he would not come back. When he was out of sight she rushed toward Toris, who was still unconscious. She propped him up against the wall, and quickly went to go find some cold water, and a first aid kit.

Natalya found his things and swiftly returned to Toris, who was still resting against the wall, out cold. As she was nearing the front door, the doorbell rang, the tune flowing through the house. She speed up and reached the front hall in less than a minute. By the time she reached it though, the person had entered. "Like, what totally happened to ya Liet?" Belarus walked behind the Pole silently, and placed her delicate hand on his shoulder. "Like, who are you and like what have you done to Liet?" Feliks jumped nearly twenty feet in the air, and screamed like a girl. Natalya laughed at him, but knelt down next to Toris when he started to stir.

Feliks was a nervous wreck standing behind Natalya as Toris struggled to sit up. Natalya carefully dunked a towel in cold water and placed it on Toris' forehead. His eyes started to open and he fully sat up. Natalya held him steady; trying to make sure he did not move too fast. "Toris…Toris can you hear me?" His eyes were now fully open and wide with shock. "Nat...talya… you stayed…" Toris smiled and sat, taking deep breaths to re-fill his lungs.

Feliks left after making dinner for Toris, since Natalya was caring to Toris' cuts and injuries. She brought up the soup for him, and he thanked her. He finished it and let her set it on the night stand for him and then spoke. "Natalya…what happened?" She took a deep breath, and looked silently at Toris, who had bandages covering his torso."Toris, Ivan came for me. I think he was having a mental breakdown. You opened the door and he tried to strangle you." Toris sank back down into his pillow and nodded, a worried look came over him. "Will he be coming back to get you?" She shook her head, and Toris visibly relaxed, slightly smiling. Natalya excused herself and travelled down through the house to the kitchen. Feliks had left her some of the soup he made, so Natalya relaxed for the first time that day. As she finished her soup she heard a noise coming from upstairs, so again her senses heightened and she went to check on Toris.

"Toris?" She knocked gently on his door, and entered, but Toris was still on his bed, thank God. He smiled at her, and got up, now apparently feeling well. "Natalya, come with me." She obliged and followed him, and he took her into a room that seemed eerily familiar. "Toris, what room is this?" He sat down on the bed that rested in the corner of the room. "Natalya, this was your room." She surveyed it; the purple walls, the plush carpeting and the simple décor all became clear in her mind's eye. This was her room, when she was younger, when she was well not as she was today. "Toris, you kept it?" He nodded, and sat still as Natalya looked around the room in wonder. The corners of her mouth moved in an upward motion, something it rarely did, and Natalya sat down next to Toris.

Belarus looked down at her small delicate hand, then at herself in a mirror that was across the room. She looked so different than she acted. She looked fragile and weak, but in reality she was harsh and cold as winter ice. "Natalya, can I ask you something?" Natalya looked at Toris and nodded signaling him to continue. "Natalya, that dream that you keep having, what is it about?" She sighed, and told him. It took her about fifteen minutes to explain the dream, and Toris just listened. "Natalya do you want to stay?" She looked at him, the sun light just seemed to be sparkling around him, and light followed everywhere he went. "Toris, I believe I shall. Thank you, for everything." He nodded and Natalya stood. "Toris, come here…" He stood and moved toward her, as she motioned using her finger. He stood there in front of the girl who was cold as ice, normally, but had melted into what she used to be. She leaned in, Toris had no idea what she was doing. Then he felt her kiss him on the cheek, and she was smiling as she pulled away, then Toris spoke, "Natalya, you found the light."

A/N: I honestly hate this ending but I had to finish this, because it was bugging me. I hope you liked it and I will now be working mostly on fifteen, and 100 questions, I also have the new story singing in the drunkenness that I am working on. The next 100 question might be long in coming up because… well a number of reasons. 1.) I am in a play and its crunch time. 2.) I have a severe and rare case of writers block, so I'm doing odd stories to fix it. For 100 questions if you have any ideas for questions go ahead and send them in, also if you have songs for both Disney Hetalia or singing in the drunkenness send those in too, it would be a huge help! Wish me luck and I will update as soon as possible! THANK YOU~!


End file.
